Thirst
by XxKiykixX
Summary: After returning from class, Rima notices that Shiki is thirsty...but not just for blood. One-shot. This is my first lemon so please enjoy and review.


Here she was once again staring at the light of her life. Sure he was only napping in the middle of class, but Rima loved the adorable way Shiki's hair fell over his eyes. Every now and then the teacher would open his mouth to awaken her sleeping prince, but a wicked glare from the young vampire would have him back to his lecture. But the bell would always ring signaling for her to awaken him and head back to the dorms.

"Shiki time to head back," Rima said in the same unenthusiastic tone she always used around him. Since this only made the boy twitch his head slightly, she placed a pocky stick in from off his parted lips. To no surprise he snatched it away before stretching and staring at her with the same lazy grey eyes that never failed to appear on his perfect face. "You ready sleepy head? The teacher's starting to get his panties all up in a bunch and stomping around the room again."

"Yeah, it's not like he'll do anything anyways." She watched as he finally stood up from the desk that hid his true height, which towered over Rima and she liked it this way.

As they walked the short distance back to the dorms Rima sensed a completely different attitude coming off of Shiki. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but in a way it seemed familiar. A look into his eyes and she could tell it was hunger, a strong hunger she hasn't seen since before she came to Cross Academy. Rima wanted to say something but found it best to wait until she had some blood tablets in hand.

Once they did reach his room, since she always walked him here to ensure he didn't fall asleep in some random place on the way there, she reached for his tablets and a glass of water off his dresser. After dropping a tablet in the cool liquid she took a drink herself to make sure it was to his liking. As the refreshing synthetic blood ran through her she could feel it quenching the thirst that was starting to work its way to overcoming her. She offered the glass to Shiki but he merely just shook his head, rejecting the drink.

"We both know you're hungry, so just drink it." She rolled her eyes as he refused once again. Now she was annoyed and planned to force the drink down his throat herself if it came to it.

Climbing next to Shiki on his bed, Rima noticed he had scratched his wrist enough for a drop or two of blood to run down his arm. She watched as a drop crossed the border to his semi-muscular bicep, but caught herself and swatted away the hand that was harming her Shiki.

"What the hell are you doing! Drink this now or so help me I'll…" Suddenly she felt an unwelcome weight pressing her up against the wall and something cold and wet brushing across her neck.

"You'll what? Of course I'm hungry but I want something a little stronger than that crap. Maybe you can help me out cutie." Rima could tell Shiki was past the point of control and couldn't contain the monster side of him that all vampires had within them.

His breath, hot on her neck, made her swoon and let out shaky breaths that kept increasing in speed. Soon enough she felt that cold and wet thing, she soon realized to be his tongue, sweep under her earlobe then to her collarbone. It took all of Rima's willpower to keep the moans down to a minimum and hushed. Just as she was getting her reactions under control Shiki bit into Rima's neck, devouring her just enough to make her knees weak but nothing more.

Rima was then gently set down on the bed with, a now normal, Shiki leaned over her. "I'm s-sorry Rima, I don't even know what came over me! Are you hurt! Why didn't you stop me? P-please answer me." He was now kissing where his marks were left in her neck and this sent Rima over the top.

"M-more…" She barely whispered. At this point she was past aroused and, no matter the consequences, was going to have Shiki then and there. "Oh Shiki please do more. I've need you for the longest time and I can't hold back any longer." Rima moaned this into her soon to be lover's ear while threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Shiki was shocked to hear such words come out of a girl who never put any enthusiasm into anything. He was shock and had no clue of what to do. Of course he loved her, he always had, but never though his sweet Rima would ever return his love. After debating for what seemed like forever Shiki finally gave into the feelings he's had bottled up and began to make the girl below his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He knew his husky voice would arouse her even more, making the answer no impossible to slip through those sweet lips he wanted screaming his name. When she nodded her head, Shiki began to kiss everywhere skinned showed.

Rima was being driven mad with lust and Shiki's teasing wasn't helping a bit. She knew this would upset him later, but she ripped off his shirt and threw it somewhere into the darkened room. Finally getting his attention, she began unbuttoning her own shirt which was soon ripped off and thrown into the same abyss as her lover's. As Shiki fumbled to unsnap Rima's bra, she unfastened his pants to reveal his boxers containing a very alarming erection. This brought a blush to both of their already hot faces. Rima instinctively stroked the head through his boxers, fascinated at how hard it became from just this small amount of contact between them.

Shiki then, after getting past most of the wonderful spasms that ran through him due to her gentle touch, gave up on keeping her clothes nice and started ripping them off. Once everything that blocked the view of the beauty, that now laid naked beneath him, was removed he couldn't but stare in awe. He loved the way her innocent lavender eyes seemed to glow even more in the darkness. In the state she was currently in Shiki could do whatever he pleased and she wouldn't be able to stop him, but he wasn't that evil. He loved this girl more than anything else. Shiki wanted, no needed her that very moment and planned to make Rima his. His slide his fingertips slowly down her torso, feeling every sweet inch, only to stop moments away from Rima's very core.

"Tell me where you want me to touch," Shiki whispered into his lover, who couldn't control any of her reactions and most certainly didn't want to.

"Everywhere," Rima moaned into the darkness.

Shiki softly caressed her right breast while his mouth worked its way to her nipple. Only needing to look at her face to see if this pleased her, which it did more than that, he finally began to suckle her nipple. Her pleasure sounds soon filled the room, edging Shiki to continue and even pinch her unoccupied nipple causing even more noise.

Rima couldn't take this anymore, she want him inside her now. But her voice failed her, only letting out moans and sighs. She made her way to his boxers, the only barrier that blocked her way to what she wanted most, and tore them off. They flew across the room, which now was not only dark but very hot.

"Please Shiki, stop teasing. I want you in me," barely audible, Rima begged for her lover and he was more than willing to oblige.

Moans and groans filled the room, and the corridor on the other side of the door, as Shiki slid himself into Rima. He was very careful, not wanting to hurt her, and started thrusting at a slow, soft pace. As they became more comfortable the speed and force increased, along with their breathing. This being both of their first times, Shiki new that she was close and he'd follow behind shortly.

"I'm g-gonna come S-shiki. Aaah, m-more.''

Fulfilling her wishes, Shiki pounded her as hard he felt comfortable with doing. Suddenly she screamed out his name, at the time he thought he hurt he until he felt her walls tighten around. Her sweat liquids flowed around him, and with one last thrust he joined her. Both of them shouting each other's names in perfect harmony, surely filling the dorm with their screams of pleasure.

"S-shiki, I love you so…" was the last words that escaped Rima's lips before she passed out.

"I know," Shiki whispered as he brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her softly. "I love you too, more than you know."

A rustle at the door made him tense, but he soon realized it was just his superior Kaname. A low growl sent this annoying bystander disappear out the door, chuckling evilly to himself.


End file.
